Una Patonejo Navidad
by kisachanlover
Summary: mi especial de navidad dedicado a patonejo! espero que hayan tenido todos una patonejo navidad!. el regalo de hyoga para shun...cual sera?


Ni este anime ni sus bellísimos y sexys caballeros me pertenecen le pertenecen al señor (ra) que los creó y yo no poseo ningún tipo de autoridad sobre ellos. Y de paso y para acabar con este dolor visceral de saberme sin un penique en este bolsillo este fic esta hecho totalmente sin ánimos de lucro (aunque bien podría serlo y me sacaría de mi pobreza franciscana ToT)

--

Notas:

Este el patonejo tan prometido y

Reprometido a mi querida hermana

¡¡¡Espero que a vosotros también os guste!!!

¡¡¡A leer se ha dicho!!

UNA PATONEJO NAVIDAD

Esa mañana, cuando Shun despertó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que debía comprar el regalo de Hyoga.

De manera que vistiéndose rápidamente y sin hacer el menor ruido, salió de la casa a comprarlo, el regalo era algo muy simple: un peluche de cisne con un corazón, sencillo, pero muy tierno.

De manera que con su tesoro escondido Shun regresó a casa al poco tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió en línea recta a su cuarto, escondió el conocido paquete bajo su cama y bajo a la cocina donde 4 jóvenes tomaban desayuno

-Buenos días- dijo sonriente y se dirigió a la refrigeradora en busca de su desayuno.

-Oye, ¿a dónde fuiste?, no estabas en tu habitación – dijo Seiya con una expresión interrogante

-Bueno, fui a ver el jardín- dijo Shun, si creyeron que había dejado su coartada a la suerte ¡se equivocan!

-¿Que haremos hoy?- dijo Hyoga bostezando – Saori viajó a EEUU a pasar navidad con una de sus amigas-

Seiya casi escupió su leche.

-¿¿Que?? Ya es navidad?!-exclamó apresuradamente- lo había olvidado…feliz navidad-

-Feliz navidad Seiya- dijo Shiryu riendo levemente, Seiya se sonrojo, muy a su pesar de hecho.

-Ha nevado anoche- informó Ikki recostándose en el sofá de la sala, sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho.

En ese instante parándose de un salto de la mesa, Seiya corrió a fuera a toda prisa.

-¡¡Si hay nieve!!- confirmó alegremente

Todos los santos salieron de la casa detrás de Seiya.

De repente…una bola de nieve cayó en la cara de Seiya.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Quien fue?!-dijo Seiya cogiendo a su vez un puñado de nieve

Todas las miradas señalaron a Ikki quien silbaba mirando a otro lado.

-¡¡Guerra de nieve!!-gritó Seiya arrojándole a su vez una bola de nieve a Ikki.

Shun rió ante lo sucedido y se escabullo a pórtico cobijándose del ataque de las bolas de nieve.

Las risas de sus compañeros resonaban en la fría y silenciosa mañana.

-No vas a jugar?- inquirió una voz detrás de el, una voz de sobra conocida.

-No…-susurró el santo de Andrómeda con un leve sonrojo- no tengo muy buena puntería-

Hyoga rió al escuchar las palabras de Shun y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Feliz navidad- musitó quedamente en su oído.

Shun sintió como la respiración se le aceleraba, y su corazón latir con la fuerza de mil caballos desbocados.

Temió que Hyoga descubriera su alteración, con una respiración tan acelerada y las mejillas tan rojas, ¡cualquiera lo notaría! Por dios, ¿Acaso no podía controlarse?

Hyoga rió suavemente y lo soltó con lentitud.

Shun se dio cuenta que si hubiese seguido así, le hubiese dado taquicardia, o se habría desmayado, ya que el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, inhaló hondo, apreciando el enorme valor del oxígeno.

Pero en su mente brillaba una idea, por no tener en absoluto respuesta razonable…

'_¿Por qué hizo eso?'_

Hyoga volteó a mirarlo, antes de echar a correr para reunirse con los demás.

Shun entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, sabía lo que necesitaba en ese exacto minuto.

En 10 cortos minutos un taza de té reposaba entre sus manos, y su portador se perdía en sus pensamientos.

'_Respira Shun, tranquilo, la respiración es importante, tanto como Hyoga .No…menos que Hyoga, como sea. No lo hizo por quitarme el aire a propósito, ¿verdad? El no coquetearía conmigo ¿verdad?, ¿o si? No, no, no, calma Shun estas alucinando'_

Y así intentando controlar sus fugaces pensamientos siguió tomando su té y luego otro, y otro, y algunos más.

La tarde pasó volando entre un asunto y otro, tras jugar un buen tiempo, todos entraron a darse su buen baño. A lo largo del día Shun recordó que no había comprado regalos para nadie excepto Hyoga, así que debió correr a la tienda. Y de paso compró los insumos para la cena navideña.

Finalmente faltaba casi nada para las 12.

Todos se encontraban en la sala, excepto Shun que envolvía sus regalos escaleras arriba.

Un silencio algo incómodo se cernía sobre la sala, Seiya y Shiryu estaban en la misma galaxia conversando de tonterías (como todos los enamorados ^^U) Hyoga pensaba en Shun, e Ikki…bueno ¡Ikki es Ikki!!

Entonces, al fin llegaron las 12 al mismo tiempo que Shun bajaba las escaleras con los regalos de todos.

-Feliz navidad- dijo sonriendo cálidamente y repartiendo los regalos con un abrazo.

De modo que al final Hyoga enrojeció al abrir su regalo. Sus mejillas brillaban más que los ornamentos del arbolito.

-Vamos a cenar- dijo Shiryu de repente halando de Seiya hacia sí mismo y encaminando al comedor, muy a pesar de este, que lucía unas mejillas de un precioso rojo prada.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y comentarios jocosos.

Ya llegada cierta hora de la madrugada nadie jalaba y era de o irse a dormir o caerse dormido, ¿el único culpable? La preciosa botella de vino vacía en la mesa.

Así que Shun enrumbó a su habitación, felicitándose por no haber bebido de más.

Cuando entonces recordó que Hyoga no le había dado regalo.

Inicialmente estaba enojado, luego interrogante y terminó por sentirse simplemente mal, pero justo ahí Hyoga ingresó a la habitación abriendo la puerta de par en par, se notaba que había bebido un poco de más.

-¿Qué sucede Hyoga?-dijo Shun parándose preocupado.

-Yo…tengo…hip!...tu regalo- dijo Hyoga tambaleándose, Shun roló los ojos y se acerco a él sosteniéndolo.

-Me alegro Hyoga, pero estás mareado- señaló regañándolo tiernamente.

-No- dijo Hyoga hipando y lo besó cogiéndolo por la cintura.

Shun abrió los ojos desorbitadamente ante el contacto con los fríos y embriagantes labios del ruso.

Finalmente Hyoga se separó de Shun, sin soltar su cintura.

-Es-estas mareado- musitó jadeante Shun – no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas-

Claro si fuera solo por él, no habrían reparos en volverlo a besar, pero sabia que a la larga se le rompería el corazón al saber que solo lo hizo porque estaba borracho.

-No me arrepiento en absoluto- dijo Hyoga decididamente.

Shun suspiró y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Vamos por un café y luego hablamos- dijo y lo jaló a la cocina pensando en que ojalá lo hubiese dicho estando sobrio.

A los pocos minutos una humeante taza de café expreso (excelente para devolver la claridad) se hallaba entre las manos de Hyoga, quien lo bebía a sorbos.

- ¿Ya te arrepientes?- inquirió Shun con un sarcasmo dolido muy bien disimulado y dándole la espalda.

-No, aún no, sigo pensando que eres lo mas bello sobre la tierra- aseguró Hyoga bebiendo el café.

Shun se sonrojó rabiosamente.

-Todavía estás mareado- susurró con certeza y cierto desánimo.

- No lo estoy- dijo Hyoga con insistencia.

-Pruébamelo – dijo Shun volteando a verlo.

Hyoga se paro de la mesa tras terminar de beber de un sorbo lo que quedaba del café.

-A que camino en línea recta hacia ti- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vale - susurró Shun, sus mejillas ardiendo.

Hyoga caminó con paso seguro hacia Shun y volvió a sujetarlo por la cintura.

-¿Convencido?- dijo susurrante en su oído

Shun aun estaba estático, asimilando la impresión, cuando Hyoga lo volvió a besar.

-Feliz navidad Shun, espero que te haya gustado el regalo – musitó este con un guiño travieso.

Shun enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

Entonces si era verdad que Hyoga…

-Te amo- le susurró repentinamente Hyoga escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos verdes de Shun.

Si, Hyoga le amaba, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Y así entre los brazos de Hyoga, Shun recordó agradecerle al gordito navideño, ese llamado san Nicolás, por el regalo.

Definitivamente era el mejor regalo de navidad que nunca había tenido.

Joyeux Noël

--

Nee!!

Termine mi 1º patonejo!!

Y como especial de navidad!!!

Espero que les haya gustado ha sido

Un gusto escribir para este fandom

Ya me regreso a POT

A menos que quieran que siga escribiendo

**¡¡DÉJENME REVIEWS!!**

Arrevoir!!


End file.
